megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X2 Walkthrough
Walkthrough from Mega Man X2. Fastest Route For Item Collection This is the fastest route to collect all of the 16 items in the game. Each step assumes you are defeating the boss at the end of that stage unless otherwise specified or they have already been defeated. It is recommended to die to exit Overdrive Ostrich's stage on the first visit as he may be too difficult for some players and his weakness will not yet have been acquired. #Wire Sponge's stage. Acquire heart and sub tank. (2 / 16 items) #Wheel Gator's stage. (None/Optionally heart. Refer to Wheel Gator's stage section below.) #Overdrive Ostrich's stage. Acquire heart and Air Dash. (Die to exit stage) (4 / 16 items) #Bubble Crab's stage. Acquire heart. (5 / 16 items) #Flame Stag's stage. Acquire heart and sub tank. (7 / 16 items) #Wheel Gator's stage. Acquire (if not taken at first visit) heart and X-Buster. (9 / 16 items) #Bubble Crab's stage. Acquire sub tank. (10 / 16 items) #Morph Moth's stage. Acquire armor upgrade. (11 / 16 items) #Magna Centipede's stage. Acquire heart and sub tank. (13 / 16 items) #Crystal Snail's stage. Acquire heart and helmet scanner. (15 / 16 items) #Morph Moth's stage. Acquire heart. (16 / 16 items) #Overdrive Ostrich's stage. (None) #X-Hunter, stage 3. Acquire flaming uppercut upgrade (Bonus item). Opening Stage: Maverick Factory Dinosaur Tank: Wheel Gator *Buster Upgrade: (Leg Upgrade Necessary) Shortly after going inside the Dinosaur Tank, you'll notice - close to a gap you're supposed to go down - there's an opening in the ceiling, you need to walljump off the wall to the right, then mid-air dash to the small protuding wall on the left side. Climb the opening and receive the Buster Upgrade. Update: The boots are not mandatory. You can get this upgrade if you have the Strike Chain. You want to be on the right wall and dash jump so that X's head peaks just below the small protruding block. If you fire the Strike Chain during your jump it will attach to the left wall and drag X slightly, his feet will clip with the wall and he will be able to execute a wall jump. This method is trickier than having the boot upgrade, but having the Buster upgrade early for fights against the X-Hunters makes it worth the effort. *Heart Tank: You need the buster parts, leg parts, and Speed burner to do this. When you climb back onto the tank after the section under it, you will spot the Heart Tank atop a spiked wall. Get to the nearest ledge you will find to the right. Charge up fully and get the Speed Burner ready. Jump as high as you can off the ledge, quickly air dash, then burn-dash (fully charged Speed Burner) and hope for you to reach it without hitting the spikes. There's another less conventional way, it can be hard to execute, but let's you pick up the heart tank without any upgrades necessary. Slightly to the right you'll find a Tiranos, bait it to fire it's bullets at you, avoid the bullets and follow them to the left, right when they're about to diminish, jump up and get hit by it. The temporary invurnerability from being hit let's you walljump the spikes, in which you can get the heart tank. *Wheel Gator: Avoid being on the ground for too long, as he uses it to launch his surprise attacks (and bite X off to rend some of his life). When he starts to use his Spin Wheel, go to the wall and dodge it as it comes to you. Hit him at any opportunity. He will be quite weak to the Strike Chain. *Weapon: Spin Wheel *Weakness: Strike Chain Deep-Sea Base: Bubble Crab *Heart Tank: Once entering the water, it won't be long until you encounter the Sea Canthller. Simply follow it until it reaches a gate in the floor, the Sea Canthller will open it for you. Jump over the large pit that just opened and once you reach the wall on the right, climb until you find an energy capsule. Dashjump to the left from the large wall you just climbed and you should see a vertical platform moving upwards, climb it and take the heart tank. *Sub-Tank: (Buster Upgrade AND Bubble Splash Necessary) This one is harder to find, by the large room with all the jellyfish, somewhere around the middle you need to charge the Bubble Splash. Your underwater mobility will be severely increased when surrounded by the bubbles, allowing you to reach the surface in one jump. Jump from the nearest wall, and then off the water's surface onto the platform where the Sub-Tank is. *Bubble Crab: The Spin Whell can penetrate his defense and make quick work of him. You can make profit of the high tide and jump over him, avoiding his claw attack to unleash another attack of your own. Or, if the tide is low, you can risk using the wall to perform a Dash-Jump over him. He is quite an easy boss. *Weapon: Bubble Splash *Weakness: Spin Wheel Volcanic Zone: Flame Stag *Sub-Tank: Early in the level, you'll encounter a Beetron, it will try to charge you, and it's used to gain access to the passage that is walled off. Don't let it hit the wall by the passage as it will destroy the Beetron, instead, let it hit a normal wall, this way you can jump up on its back (the flat part), and let it take you far up the sky, jump off to the left when possible and take the Sub-Tank. *Heart Tank: You'll encounter a room that will fill up with lava right after encountering 3 Barite Lastar. Don't pick anything on the way up, as you climb you'll notice a larger crevice with a heart tank, but there's a Bar Waying blocking the way (as seen in the intro stage), fastest way to kill it is by a fully charged shot, preferably charged before entering the room. Pick up the heart and dash out as fast as you can. The lava will shoot out of the pit you just climbed, so be careful if you want to take the energy capsule. *Flame Stag: He tends to leap constantly from wall to wall and, when in ground, launch two fireballs that flies forward and then up. You can jump over them and hit Stag with the Bubble Splash with no effort. He will speed himself up at half health, and start performing a vicious combo, which you can jump over using the wall. Just keep up with his rhythm and he will be defeated. *Weapon: Speed Burner *Weakness: Bubble Splash Robot Junkyard: Morph Moth *Armor Upgrade: The armor upgrade can be hard to find, you need the Spin Wheel. Right after the first room with the magnetic roof (note that the roof can not be used as a reference, instead look at the orange support beams) there's a breakable floor that takes you to the upgrade capsule. Refer to this page for a picture of where the floor is breakable. *Heart Tank: (Crystal Hunter Required) Right after the first three hanging robots there is a robot with a shield. Hit him once to knock his shield off and then hit him with your Crystal Hunter to freeze him. After that jump off of him to the right and right after the free life is a heart container. *Morph Moth will start the fight as a cocoon, spilling junk and spinning around to hit you. The Speed Burner will prove an effective weapon against him, as you avoid the junk spill. Avoid letting him absorb too much debris, as he grows up by this means. At circa one third of his health, Moth will finally reveal himself (quite late indeed), had he absorbed enough junk or not. This fight will become easier; be close to the wall to avoid the pollen and dash under the laser attack when he unleashes it. From this point, he's even easier to finish off with the Speed Burner. *Weapon: Silk Shot *Weakness: Speed Burner Central Computer: Magna Centipede *Heart Tank: Early in the stage, there will be spotlights you should avoid, not avoiding them results in a block falling down and assembling into a turret, they are fairly easy to kill, but to get the heart tank, you need to avoid the spotlights in order to walljump off one of said blocks and into a crevice in the roof. Where it is should be obvious, but you need to dashjump (from the next higher platform to the right) to the left and when at maximum height, release a charged Speed Burner attack. *Sub-Tank: After the part where the Heart Tank is, you'll run into some larger blocks that move around, trying to squash you. If you dash-jump over the final pit after the first two blocks have fallen, there will be a remaining block that otherwise moves off on its own. This last block will move at mid-height to the right; ride it, then jump off it to the right and try to hit the wall that's just one tile lower than it's left side counterpart. Speed Burner might be necessary, and the charged fire for Crystal Hunter can be helpful, as it slows down the speed with which the block falls and moves. This is just before you encounter the Chop Register, if you've battled it, you've gone too far. *Magna Centipede: Gravity can prove itself a problem here, as he can use the ceiling to his favor. He likes to make a waiting game with you. You can rend off his main weapon (his tail) by using the Silk Shot. After this, just wait for him to appear up from his teleportation to hit him. If he goes to the ceiling, use the Silk Shot's debris to hit him from afar; stand on the middle of the screen and shoot it on the opposite direction from him. *Weapon: Magnet Mine *Weakness: Silk Shot Energen Crystal Mine: Crystal Snail *Heart Tank: (Requires Strike Chain) This is probably the hardest Heart Tank to get. Early in the stage, you'll find a Ride Armor, get in it and walk back to the left. There's a gap here, jump down through it, hugging the leftside wall, there's a platform on the left to land on. Here you need to dashjump with the Ride Armor, holding jump in order to hover, once the Ride Armor starts to fall, jump out of the Ride Armor and proceed left, you'll almost get to the lowerside wall of the platform with the Heart Tank. Use the Strike Chain to hit the wall and pull yourself to it, then walljump up and proceed in taking the Heart Tank. *Head Upgrade: Right after the miniboss there's a emerald smasher block which will follow you all the ramp down, after that there's a hole. Jumping in the hole there's a path leading to the left that will guide you to the head part armor. You will be able to find secrets witch the I.Tracer provided by the armor head. *Crystal Snail: The Magnet Mine can get him out of his shell. Use it to your advantage, as you can hit the shell with a Dash and make it collide with him. You can also troll him by shooting a Magnet Mine at the wall behind X and then hitting another mine at Crystal Snail, making the two magents attact each other, with Snail stuck to one of them. When he hides himself on the shell, avoid his charges. The same can be done when he slows your perception to make you slower. *Weapon: Crystal Hunter *Weakness: Magnet Mine Desert Base: Overdrive Ostrich *Heart Tank: Easy to spot. It's by the end of the level. The problem is, it's surrounded by spikes. You need to ride the Ride Chaser all the way to the heart tank. There will be 'checkpoints' where you can pick up another RideRide ArmorChaser if you lose your first one, just go back to find it. In order to jump the largest gap you need to destroy the sandstorm-controller, this can be done by crashing into it with a Ride Chaser and you need perfect timing with both dashing and jumping from the ramp. This takes a few tries to do. If you are having trouble, you can also just use an air dash followed up by a charged Speed Burner, too, but be prepared to lose a life or two. *Leg Upgrade: Right after where the heart tank is, there's a gap where you're supposed to drop, jump to the wall on the right and fire the Spin Wheel at the darkish colored blocks, proceed to get the Leg Upgrade. *Overdrive Ostrich: You got to fight him in an open space with virtually no walls. And on top of that, he is imprevisible. Jump over his charges; you will need to position yourself right to avoid his charged Sonic Slicer. Keep yourself moving to avoid being stomped by him from afar, when he goes to the background. You can freeze his systems by hitting him with the Crystal Hunter, just be ready to avoid his counterattack. If you time it right, you can freeze him as he thaws out of it, trapping him in a loop just like Spark Mandrill in Mega Man X. *Weapon: Sonic Slicer *Weakness: Crystal Hunter Weather Control: Wire Sponge *Heart Tank: Right at the beginning of the stage walljump up the left wall and in the top-corner by the ceiling; there's a small hidden passage with a Heart Tank. *Sub-Tank: When you reach the first weather-control orb that summons rain, there are vertical platforms that go up and down above a bed of spikes. Jump on the first vertical platform, then jump to the wall to the left (the building that holds the weather-control orb) then walljump to the wall on the right, climb that wall until you reach the top, then head right. You'll see an extra life, it's safe to pick this up as long as you jump back up to the platform you came from, jump the gap to the right and proceed moving to the right and you'll find the Sub-Tank. *Wire Sponge: If you're smart, you can beat him even with the X-Buster. He will grapple himself to the walls and the ceiling as his tactics for fighting. Blow the weeds he throws at you out of the way. The Sonic Slicer can bypass his vine defense. At half health he will start to electrify himself and shoot thunders at you; keep moving and wait for him to go back to normal to resume your attack. You can troll him by splitting him in half if you use Sonic Slicer to serve him the last blow. Another trolling can be done by hitting him with the Speed Burner, another of his weakness. *Weapon: Strike Chain *Weakness: Sonic Slicer, Speed Burner X-Hunter Stages Stage 1: Neo Violen The only real difference between this fight and the one prior is that now Violen summons blocks that appear in random spots in the room you fight him in. These blocks can either help you or hinder you when Violen unleashes his mace ball attack. As for battle strategy, Bubble Splash is the weapon he is weak to. But due to its short range, you would probably be better off just hitting him with super-charged X-Buster shots (hit him with the double X-Buster shot for extra damage). Stage 2: Serges Tank Fighting Serges isn't as difficult as some would make it seem (that is if you know what to do). First, destroy the 4 turrets at the front of his machine. One Silk Shot should take out a single turret, thus making Serges move the machine closer to you. Once all four turrets are down, Serges will be exposed and you can hit him now. Sonic Slicer is the weapon to use on Serges, but it will be hard to land hits with simple shots as the Slicer takes a second to reach full speed and Serges is always moving around. A good way to avoid damage and hit the X-Hunter is to jump down onto the exposed piece of the machine where the turret wall used to be. Standing here will give you a better chance at avoiding Serges' attacks and land more effective hits. While down there, charge up the Sonic Slicer and unleash the blade rain on him. They do much more damage than single shots of the Slicer and if you stand in the right spot, you'll almost always land a hit. Stage 3: Agile Flyer Obtain the final upgrade by making your way to the top right hand corner of the level. You'll approach a section where you gradually climb by moving a flying board that changes directions and takes you up the screen. Manoeuvre your way up the screen, and when you get to the top, continue by taking the board into the right (towards the wall spikes). You'll notice a set of stairs at the top of the screen, which can only be accessed by jumping off the flying board, so make sure to bring the board all the way to the top. Climb, and make your way to the right, using Speed Burner to make your way over the spikes as required. The most difficult part of this section is when you reach the top right-most part of the level, where there is a set of spikes surrounding an extra life. Dash jump your way across the first set, and Speed Burner your way to the left just before you land on the next set of spikes to obtain the extra life. Go down the opening, but cling to the left wall all the way down. About halfway down you'll fall into a hidden opening, where if you've collected all the heart pieces, containers, and upgrades, a capsule will be there to give you the final upgrade: a flaming uppercut, which is an instant kill to bosses. It can only be used when you have full health, and is performed with + left/right + fire. Another one of Capcom's tributes to Street Fighter character Ryu, but this time it's the 'shoryuken' uppercut (a similar secret weapon existed in Mega Man X, giving X the 'hadoutken' shot). The easiest way to defeat Agile is to charge up the magnetic mine and jump up and fire it at him, it will move through him slowly doing max damage, dodge his attacks by dash jumping over the holes in the floor. Stage 4: Teleporters The fourth X-Hunter stage is the classic Mega Man stage with a rematch against the eight bosses. They can be fought in any order. Last Stage: Central Computer This is Magna Centipede's stage, except that the music changed to the one from the Opening Stage. So for the walkthrough, refer to the first visit. The stage is the same until where the Chop Register was. If you didn't get the Zero Parts, you'll face... ZERO! He fires charged and normal Z-Buster shots, slashes with his Z-Saber, does a giga impact, where he slams his saber into the ground, which causes debris to spray. Worst of all, he blocks every weapon! He can only be hit when he fires his buster or has his back to the screen. You only need to deplete his energy column until he has 1 bar left, then you win. If you collected all the Zero Parts, there will be a black Zero instead, which Zero destroys. Either way, he'll destroy a section of the floor, and he tells X to go after Sigma, while he tries to destroy the Central Computer. Drop into the hole and when you hit the bottom, the fight with Sigma will begin. Sigma will sometimes dash at you, then slash with his claws. He'll also fire electric shots. They home in to where X is located. Luckily, they only need to lock on to X, so scatter the shots. It's best to stay away from Sigma and fire at him with charge shots or with Sonic Slicer that is his weakness. When he's low on health, he'll gain a new attack: Nightshade Electric Spark. This acts exactly like the Electric Spark's charge shot from Mega Man X1. Stay on the top to avoid this. When Sigma's defeated, it's not over yet. Sigma finally reveals his true form: the Sigma Virus. In this form, Sigma is a giant wireframe version of his head. You'll notice that this form of Sigma does not have an energy column, so this is more like a miniboss fight. There is, however, a way to find out how much health he has left: His color. When he's green, Sigma has either full health or he has lost very little health. Sigma goes from green to light blue to dark blue to orange to red and finally to dark red. Sigma reflects almost all weapons, except for the Strike Chain, the Shoryuken (which you can use if you want to be cheap), and Level 3 or higher X-Buster shots. He'll use Viral Laser, where he fires a laser straight down. He also uses Viral Summon Shot, where he fires blue wireframe orbs that become either Scrivers, Tiranoses, or Fisherns. When he's red or dark red, he'll use his ultimate attack: Error and Delete. He'll appear on X and drain X's health. Keep dashing when he disappears to avoid this. Sigma takes 56 hits in his virus form. Now watch the ending. Category:Game walkthroughs